Reincarnated
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: One hundred years ago, Bella and her unborn baby were taken from Edward. Now the Cullen's are back in Forks and it seems that some 'paranormal activity' is going on. Who is this Izzy girl? One-shot. Full summary inside. Edited.


***Edited**

**Disclaimer: _Twilight _does not belong to me, however, this plot does.**

**Full Summary: One hundred years ago, Bella and her unborn baby were taken from Edward. Now the Cullen's are back in Forks and it seems that some 'paranormal activity' is going on. Edward is determined to find out what is happening. Who is this Izzy girl? Why does she look so familiar? How does she know Edward? And who is the little girl by her side? **

* * *

As I slammed the door open to the home we hadn't been to in over one hundred years, my body shook with the venom tears that would never fall. The heart-wrenching feeling tore into my body and all I wanted to do was scream.

The family was trailing behind me in the midst of seeing this home again—all of the memories that it held; all of the lives that had been shared. The last time any of us had been in this house, was when my Bella's life was taken, along with my unborn child. One month. God, or whoever was up there, had only given me one month to be happily married. One month was all it took for me to lose my Bella, to something no one, not even Carlisle, thought was possible.

I stepped warily into the house, smelling the air. I flinched at the scent. It smelled rotten.

It smelled like death.

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Except for the furniture, which had white sheets lain across it.

I stepped out of the way of the family so they could get in. Alice darted in and started to pull at the sheets glazing the delicate, old, and expensive furniture. When the couch was exposed, I took one glance and then shut my eyes tight, the memory of Bella lying there, looking lifeless, just moments before she passed, flooded into my mind.

The constant reminder—the blood staining the white couch—would always be there.

Alice had all but forced us to move back here for some unknown reason. I think Jasper was the only one that knew why we were back here. I slowly walked up to my room on the third floor. As the door pushed open, it squeaked loudly, which was normal for a door that hadn't been used in over one hundred years.

I walked over to the bed and leather couch, pulling the sheets off. I looked to the corner, where the black dust lay when I crushed the metal flower that had been attached to the bed; never cleaned up. The glass windows looked like they would break if a feather so much a glided along them.

Esme had her work cut out for her.

She was prepared though. She was ready for whatever life threw at her, except for maybe the fact of her baby's death when she was human, or Bella's and my unborn baby girl. She was a girl. Bella had come to believe she was a boy, but just as she passed, we got one glimpse of the baby, my baby, _our _baby, before she, along with Bella, went.

I looked at the bed, with sheets in a mess, from the last time Bella had slept there.

The CD's still sat on the very shelves that they sat on in the years before and the stereo was still sitting on the table.

I had not realized how long I had been standing there until Alice called out to me.

"Edward! We have to go to school!" I sighed and threw my bag onto my bed. Changing quickly, I threw the old clothes in the hamper, tried to somewhat tame my hair and look normal—which all resulted in me rushing down the stairs and into my car. All of us got in and I sped down the streets to the school.

We were there fairly early, so we could get our timetables. I pulled into the spot that I parked in so many years ago, and out of habit looked at Bella's old parking space, hoping to just see the rusty old Chevy truck parked there with Bella leaning inside to grab her backpack.

I huffed and then turned to walk into the building. Over the years the community had knocked down all of the old buildings, and made one huge building. The city had grown some and had a couple hundred more students.

I veered left into the office doors, with my family hot on my trail. I smiled the best I could at the secretary.

"We are the Cullen's and Hale's; the new students." I said to her. She looked at me shocked, for just a second before she lightly shook her head and spun around in her seat. She pulled the filing cabinet drawer out and started to surf through the names.

"Ah ha!" she yelled before pulling out a file folder. She opened it up and pulled out all of individual schedules.

She handed them to us, and gave us each a map, even though we wouldn't need it, and mapped out the best routes for each of us. When she pushed the timetable toward me, I snatched it out of her hand and walked out the door.

The day passed like any other; people gossiping about the new kids, people planning on asking one of us out, and leaning the same thing over again.

When lunch rolled around, I strolled into the cafeteria and right to the table that we always sat at when we were living here. I pulled the chair out and waited patiently for my family. They came not five minutes later.

Half-way through the lunch period I looked up and saw a quick glimpse of someone that had long mahogany hair and brown eyes. She was extremely pale—paler than us. I blinked and when I looked back she was gone. I scanned the cafeteria and noticed her sitting at a table. She was smiling brightly at me and when we made eye contact she waved. I happened to notice Bella's wedding ring on her finger. That made me angry.

Once again, I shook my head and when I looked back she was gone.

_Weird_. I thought to myself. I turned back around and slumped in my chair. The lunch bell rang and I swiftly stood from my chair and headed towards the science wing. I entered the biology room and looked around. There was an empty desk. I went over to the teachers' desk and explained to him that I was new.

While he was getting me a textbook, I looked around the room and saw the girl sitting at the once empty desk. I'm sure my eyes got as wide as saucers. I spun my head back towards the teacher. I waited until he stood erect and handed me a book. He smiled and I returned a fake smile back.

He told me to go sit at the empty desk. I nodded and turned to go over to the desk and when I got there, the girl was gone. I sighed, agitated. I slammed my books down, but not hard enough to make a loud noise. I sat down and looked lazily at the front of the classroom.

Once class was over, I walked out of the room before any of the humans could even get out of their seats. As I turned the corner I slammed into someone, but they didn't fall like a normal human would. I looked up to apologize and saw_ her._ She was here in front of me.

"I'm sorry?" I said to her, but it came out like a question. I was too shocked. She looked familiar. She smiled and then disappeared. I looked down and saw some type of mist where her feet would have been if she were still standing here.

In the background I could hear the bell go off. I just stood there. I looked blankly into space before I heard someone say something. "Freaky, huh?" My devilish sister, Alice, said.

"You knew about this? Is that why you made us move here? So you could scare the living hell out of me with this girl that just shows up and then is gone again?" I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but there is a reason behind it, and I wanted to know. She looks familiar to me." she said softly.

I stared at her for a moment. "Same here. Do you know what her name is?" I asked her.

"In one vision, although it wasn't much, I got her name. Here, let me show you."

_I was standing in the hallway in the biology wing with the girl standing on the other side of the hall. She was looking at me intently. I looked at her._

_"Who are you?" I asked her._

_"Izzy," she smiled at me, then, she was gone._

When the vision was over, I looked at Alice. She shrugged her shoulders and skipped to the door. I walked slowly to my car, skipping the last period of the day. I opened up the car and slid in. I closed my eyes and thought.

_I have to be hallucinating. _I debated over things in my head.

My eyes snapped open when the final bell rang, signaling the day was over. I looked over and 'Izzy' was sitting in the passengers seat.

"Hi Edward," she said in an angelic voice. She smiled wide and showed off her perfectly polished, white, straight teeth. I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper opened the passenger's side door and she disappeared with a grin.

I turned and started the car once all of them were in and I sped home, driving faster than I ever had.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked once I stopped the car. I shook my head and continued walking into the house.

* * *

On the way the way to school the next day, I was thinking about whether or not I would see Izzy. She obviously knew me, because she said had said hello to me and she knew my name. She knew me, yet I've never seen her or spoken one word to her. I looked at Alice pointedly. "It's today," she said to me.

I nodded and turned back to the road.

I pulled into the parking space and turned off the ignition. I hoped out and walked towards my first class. When I walked into biology later that day, Izzy was sitting there, staring at me. This time, she had a baby girl next to her. The little girl had curly bronze locks and brown eyes.

I looked up at Izzy again. She winked.

I turned around and walked out the door. I went to a hallway where no classrooms were. I leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I opened my eyes and she was there on the other side of the hallway. She was staring at me intently.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Izzy," she smiled at me, then, she was gone. Just like Alice's vision. I looked left and saw no one and then looked right and she was there.

"Remember," she whispered. She turned but I grabbed her arm. She looked at me.

"Remember what?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Remember me," she giggled and vanished. She appeared again on my other side.

I looked at her stunned, trying to remember. The little girl was suddenly behind her. She was lying on a blanket looking up at me. She reached her little hands out towards Izzy. Izzy picked her up and held her. She smiled up at me and I looked down at the little girl.

The little girl stretched her arms out towards me. I hesitantly took her out of Izzy's arms and pulled her into mine. I held her in my arms, and I felt . . . whole.

"Daddy," she said and then snuggled into my chest. I looked down at her shocked while her tiny arms wrapped around my torso. I looked back up at Izzy and she smiled at me and nodded slightly.

I stared at the little girl and looked at her features. She looked like Bella and . . . and myself. My head snapped up and I stared right into Izzy's eyes.

"Bella—but how . . . ? You," I stopped, and looked at the little girl who I knew now was Renesmee, "and her died, one hundred years ago."

"I can't even begin to tell you how, my Edward. Kiss me, touch me, and I'll be yours forever."

Carefully, I leaned in. I watched her with my eyes the entire time. She didn't hesitate to close hers.

When our lips met, I felt the spark. The one I'd been missing these passed years. The one I longed for. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, but in a way that wouldn't harm my precious daughter. As I continued to kiss her, I felt her change. I felt the temperature equal out, I felt her body fill out more, I felt the softness of her skin changed.

I felt her. I loved her.

I pulled away and looked at her. Her beautiful smile was all I saw.

I held her tight and looked at her. I leaned down and she stood on her tip-toes. I crushed my lips to hers and our lips molded together. Renesmee, who was still in my arms, started squealing and clapping. I pulled away and looked down at her. She smiled up at me and wrapped her tiny arms around me again and snuggled her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her and whispered to her. "I love you," I could feel her smile against my chest.

Bella wrapped an arm around me and her. I looked in her eyes and got lost. "I love you," I said to her. She beamed at me.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I lightly pecked her on the lips when I heard a very loud squeal. I turned around and saw the family standing there. Rosalie's eyes were on Renesmee while everyone else was looking at Bella.

Alice ran over at inhuman speed and crushed Bella to her. Bella laughed her newer. More enhanced laugh and hugged her back with as much force. The family members each took theit turn and when they were done, we turned around and headed toward the car, that was parked in the parking lot. I grabbed Bella's hand and held tight.

We were finally back with each other.

Forever.


End file.
